Zyx and the Mystery Dungeon
by runesmithy4
Summary: A crossover fanfic between my unpublished story and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon universe. Our hero Zyx begins his day like any other, but soon finds himself in a new world having to learn new skills and facing new foes. Join him in his quest to get back home!


Zyx and the Mystery Dungeon

A crossover fanfic by Runesmithy4

Chapter 1: What Could Go Wrong?

"Ah Zyx, so kind of you to show up." said Braxyn, a wise man of about 22, as he moved to where Zyx was standing.

"Yeah, you wanted to see me?" asked Zyx, noticing the big machine directly in front of the computer screens. Zyx brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes, he hated when he could feel it touch his eyelids, but could never seem to keep it away.

"Yes, I wanted a test subject…" began Braxyn. "I was going to pick Koren, but he and Rex are currently off doing who knows what, and well since you're the only other person here, and I don't want to use myself, I decided to see if you were up to the task."

Koren and Rex, along with Zyx, were Braxyn's bodyguards. They all lived in a shack, or what appeared to be a shack, and protected Braxyn, who was a lot like a damsel in distress, as he could no longer conjure magic, and never learned any useful weapon skills. Koren was the easiest to tell apart, as he looked nothing like Zyx and Rex. While Zyx and Rex, being brothers, looked almost identical, Koren was the black sheep of the group. Zyx and Rex had green eyes and black hair, and usually wore black, or sometimes gray. Koren, on the other hand, had blue eyes and green spiky hair, and usually wore bright colors, his favorite clothes being his blue jeans and casual green shirt.

"The task being?" asked Zyx, now realizing that he may very well be in danger.

"As you may or may not have noticed, there is a machine behind me… I don't fully know its purpose, and I've been dying to test it out." said Braxyn.

Earlier today, Braxyn had gone outside to take in the mail, and had noticed an odd looking package propping precariously against the side of the house. When he took it in, he discovered it was a machine of some sort.

"And you want to use the machine on me?" asked Zyx.

'_How can I get out of this?!_' Zyx thought.

"Yes, well, I've done some tests on it, and so far I haven't a clue what it does… in some instances it appears to allow an object to reach its maximum potential and in others it does the exact opposite. My favorite cases were when the object would simply disappear." said Braxyn.

"Is that all? D-did you make sure it's safe by using a bunny?" asked Zyx.

"Yes, and I was forced to kill said bunny in an epic battle." said Braxyn.

"It went for your gum?" asked Zyx.

"Yes, and it was a mistake it paid for with its life. Though it put up a good fight, which is strange for a bunny."

A general rule of caution when dealing with Braxyn was to never touch his gum. He was strangely protective of it, like a mother bear is to her young.

"Well, alright then… but if anything happens to me, I want you to tell Amy I need her…" Zyx said as he made his way to the machine.

"You need her?" asked Braxyn.

"I need her to kick you, preferably with maximum strength…" began Zyx, stepping into the machine. "And then to steal your gum."

"My gum! Why you…" began Braxyn before he was cut off by flashing lights coming from the machine.

"Zyx? Where are you?!" called Braxyn, but those words were not to reach him. Zyx was gone.

"Crap, now Amy's gonna steal my gum!" said Braxyn as he ran to place his gum in his hiding place.

Meanwhile, in another world…

"Ah hah, there you are! Give me back my medallion you, you thieves!" screamed a chameleon like creature.

The chameleon creature seemed to be in trouble. One could tell because its black eyes were wide and its green tail was shivering.

"If you want it, come take it." said a purple ghost like creature with a whispery breath.

"Yeah, what he said!" said the blue bat like creature, its eyes narrowed, and wings flapping.

Suddenly a beam of light appeared from the sky. It looked like another creature was falling. This one seemed to be a mongoose like creature, only it was white with blue markings, and appeared to be glittering in the sun light. After a few seconds, the creature landed on the ground with a thud. If the mongoose had landed a few feet to the left he would have fallen off a cliff and gotten seriously hurt, but luckily he fell through the only tree on the craggy plateau.

"Oof!" said Zyx, getting off the ground and brushing himself off. "Could have done a better job with the landing..."

"What the heck?!" screamed Zyx. "I have claws now? What happened to my hands? If this is what Braxyn meant by maximum potential, I don't want to see what would happen if the machine diminished my power."

"Ahem." the bat like creature said, clearing his throat rather loudly. "Well, what's it going to be? Are you man enough to take back what we stole?"

"You stole something?" asked Zyx.

"Then I guess you're the guy who got stolen from." said Zyx looking at the chameleon like creature.

"Yes, my name is Khan, and might I ask who you are?" asked Khan.

"My name's Zyx."

"Well Zyx, it's not every day a Pokémon falls from the sky, and a shiny one at that!" said Khan.

"Ahem!" shouted the bat like creature. "What are you chicken? Come and fight us!"

"Zyx, can you help me? I know we just met, but I could really use some help." said Khan.

"Yes…" said Zyx.

'_Let's hope I can fight like this!_' Zyx thought.

"Alright," said Khan. "You're going down!"

As the battle began, the ghost suddenly appeared to duplicate and then triplicate before Zyx's eyes.

"Zyx, you know how to fight a Pokémon using double team right?" asked Khan as he lunged for the ghost copy on the left side of the plateau.

"Double team? Err, right, I, um… What?!" screamed Zyx.

"Double team. It's a move that allows the Pokémon using it to create copies of itself to raise its evasion." stated Khan, as he lunged for the middle ghost. "Any Pokémon should know something as simple as that!"

"Oh, right! I, um, knew that!" said Zyx.

The bat Pokémon began to shoot sound waves out of its mouth while the ghost disappeared, and then suddenly reappeared in front of Zyx, licking him.

"Yuck!" Zyx said as he attempted to wipe the saliva off.

"Why can't I move?!" Zyx screamed as he walked right into the sound waves.

"Zyx!" screamed Khan. "Oh man, that's not good! Now you're confused and paralyzed. I thought you knew how to fight. If I had known you were this inexperienced I never would have asked for your help. Hold on, just stay there!"

Zyx began walking around until he tripped and fell on a rock.

'_Not good. I need to help Khan but I'm too weak in my current state. I need to think… what to do, what to do…'_ thought Zyx as he lay on the ground.

Khan began to sneak up behind the ghost type Pokémon and before the bat could warn his partner, punched him in the back. The ghost Pokémon suddenly fainted.

"Walt!" screamed the bat Pokémon, but it was too late, the ghost was knocked out.

"You'll pay for that!" screamed the bat as he flew away into the sky carrying his partner in his jaws.

"I'll take this back." said Khan as he scooped up the medallion and placed it around his neck.

"Now how about getting you back to normal? I have just the thing for you back at the guild." began Khan.

"I'll take that silence as a yes. Well, hold on, or you know, I'll hold on to you." said Khan as he grabbed Zyx and teleported using the medallion.


End file.
